


Abandoned

by wonwoozi



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, ratings/content will be specified per chapter, tagging those pairings was a pain!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:25:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6559261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonwoozi/pseuds/wonwoozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 21 drabbles, one for every pairing of got7, each set in an abandoned location.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. #1 - Markjae

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i ask myself "hey uh what r u doing?" and then i turn to stare blankly at the mirror as the words "i have no idea i just love got7 right now" tumble out of my mouth
> 
> unbeta'd

**#1 / markjae / the swimming pool / general / fluff**

 

Youngjae studies his hand as he uses it to block out the overwhelmingly bright sunlight shining down on him from above. His legs are dangling over the ridge of the pool freely and his music is turned up so loud that he can’t hear anything but the heavy beat of the bass as it reverberates in his eardrums. 

The pool’s been empty ever since Youngjae found it 4 years ago, when he had stumbled upon it by mistake while looking for a lost football. The dull tiles, once a sparkling turquoise ceramic, were now coated in filth and dead leaves, the surface almost turning grey at the severe lack of care it had suffered over the years. 

There'd been some old school desks in it when Youngjae had first found it, completely scattered about the place, and he was still finding random bits of broken chair to this day.

  
While he had friends, Youngjae wouldn’t exactly describe himself as the most social person around so whenever things got a bit too tiring (or Jackson got a bit too loud) he'd retire to the pool and plug himself into his music. He would shuffle through album after album after album until he was calm enough to return to what he’d left off. One time he’d fallen asleep by accident and had been rudely awoken by the fall of rain, school having ended hours before. That hadn't been great but it didn't change the fact that he loved going to the pool and at times would be happy to spend eternity there.

  
  
Youngjae hasn't told anyone about it, he’s never shown it to anyone or even breathed a word of it, which is exactly why he feels so mystified when he opens his eyes to see Mark’s warm brown ones peering down at him curiously.    
  
"What are you doing?!" He squawks as he sits bolt upright, headphones slipping off and crashing to the ground. 

  
"Did you really think nobody'd  ever noticed you come here? over the past 4 years?" Mark asks with a low hum, bending over to collect Youngjae’s headphones.    
  


Youngjae blushes profusely and snatches them out of Mark’s hands, feeling somewhat as though his privacy has been breached, or his safe space has been intruded. 

 

“Sorry, do you want me to leave?” Mark asks in an apologetic tone and Youngjae swallows the thick lump in his throat, guilt flooding his thoughts. The leaves on the trees rustle endlessly and Youngjae wants nothing more than to just lie with the older boy, so that’s exactly what he tells him.

 

“No, stay- please?” 

 

Mark’s eyebrows arch upwards but he breaks into a wide grin and takes a seat on the gritty poolside, hand placed dangerously close to Youngjae’s. The sky is crystal clear, a deep cerulean blue, and the clouds look like soft wisps of cream stirred into a hot drink. It's nice. The spring air is crisp and while it’s got a slight nip to it, it’s calming and it takes their minds off of everything else. 

 

Pretty soon Youngjae’s lying with his head in Mark’s lap, the elder running his hands through the  locks of sandy hair. Mark moves his fingers delicately, darting from touch to touch like the most nimble of fairies and Youngjae thinks he never wants this to end. The fingertips that trace intricate patterns along his neck seem to be mapping out constellations between marks and moles and they don’t cease, even when a harsh breeze hits the two of them and musses up Mark’s hair. 

 

“How’s Coco doing?” Youngjae inquires. Mark smiles down at him softly as he thinks.

“She’s doing good. She misses you though, you need to come over and see her.”

Youngjae sighs wistfully and nods.

 

He’d had to give Coco to Mark to look after her because his mother was allergic to fur and they couldn’t afford to keep a pet in the house without holing it up all day (which wouldn't have been fair on Coco). Mark had been kind enough to take her off his hands for a bit but it did mean he missed her an awful lot, even if he knew she was safe. 

 

“I’m glad you have her, I’m not sure I could trust her with anyone else.” His eyes shut automatically as Mark brushes over his ears and rubs gently at his temples.

“And I’m glad you entrusted me with her.” He chuckles. Youngjae can’t help but think Mark's laugh sounds like a symphony, something he’d play from his cd player on repeat for days until he was absolutely sick of it.

 

“If you think about it she’s sort of our child.” Mark notes as he absentmindedly plays with Youngjae’s hair again, the younger pressing his cheek to the warmth of Mark’s thigh. He smiles to himself.

“I guess she is.”


	2. #2 - Jaebam

**#2 / jaebam / the office building / teen & up / angst + hurt comfort / tw: suicide mention!**

 

Jaebum's heart feels heavy as he stares up at the large, glassy building and watches the streetlights reflect off of the various windows, taillights blinking in and out view. The warning tape and yellow signs proclaiming 'ready for demolition' are like an arrow through his chest and it takes all his self control not to just rip them down. It's like the ground under his feet is going to give way any second and he feels positively nauseous at the memory of his parents faces when he broke the news to them.

He knew he'd always been destined for failure, ever since he was a kid and his father would yell at him for being anything less than best. He'd tried so hard, he'd cut ties with the people he loved and had put his job before anything else and _still_ it had all ended up in the gutter.

There's a painful pang in his gut and he rubs at his eyes to stop any unwanted tears from running free. Why hadn't he been good enough? All it took was one member of the firm partaking in money laundering to send his entire business to shambles, dragging him down with it. All it took was misplaced trust.

"Hyung?"

He hears a weepy voice behind him and it rings familiar, the recognition sinking in. He spins around to see Bambam standing before him, dressed in an expensive looking black pea coat and tight velvet leggings. The eyeliner around his eyes is smudged a little and his eyes themselves are pink and wet and Jaebum's heart feels even heavier than before.

"Bambam?" He hears himself say and before he knows it, the younger boy is in his arms, the two of them gripping each other tightly. Bambam had been Jaebum's PA since the beginning, he stuck with Jaebum through thick and thin and in turn Jaebum had always been there to catch him, through his multiple breakups and the... basically, he'd been there through a whole fucking lot.

 

"What are you doing here?" Jaebum mumbles as he grips the younger securely, hands planted into the fabric of his coat. Bambam sniffs against Jaebum's shoulder and nuzzles his head into the crook of his neck.

"Do you know what the date is?" He asks and his voice is so small that Jaebum feels as though he could lose it in his pocket.

"Yeah, it's the 15th of April, why?" It hits Jaebum, suddenly, like a tonne of bricks. "Oh shit. Bambam I- fuck, I'm so sorry." He apologises and squeezes his arms around Bambam 10 times harder.

"I still miss him." Bambam mutters, eyes dried out of any available tears.

"I know. It makes sense." Jaebum sighs. He rests his chin on Bambam's head and cards a hand through his soft hair, unsure of what to say. He feels guilty. Here he is, getting mopey over his failed business, when Bambam's got it so much tougher.

A few years back, Bambam's brother had also worked at the company, one of their best employees actually, but he'd also been the kind of guy that kept to himself a lot. He never went to staff parties, rarely joked with his colleagues in the break room, he'd just been quite reserved and... well sad, really. He didn't talk to anyone about his emotions, not even Bambam, and slowly the emotional repression combined with the high stress job just got all too much.

Jimin from HR had seen his body pass the window out of the corner of her eye and before they knew it there were cops and ambulances surrounding the building, flashing lights and blaring sirens. Jaebum had given Bambam a month off, full pay, but it had been really hard on them all. He couldn't believe he'd forgotten it was April 15th already, of all the days to visit their abandoned office building.

He wouldn't care if Bambam soaked his entire shirt with tears, he just wanted to be able to help.

"I've missed having you around too, y'know." Bambam says and his hot breath hits Jaebum's neck.

"Same here, s'been too long. It's a pain not having you to rant to whenever I get calls from that fucking broadband company." Bambam chuckles at that and Jaebum smiles because he's glad he could cheer him up, even if his laugh is still laced with sadness.

"Bam, if you ever just wanna come over and talk or watch movies or eat takeout or whatever, literally just do it. I'm always here for you, okay?"

Bambam looks up at him with glassy eyes and offers him a small smile.

"Thank you, hyung."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay 2 down 19 to go, im gonna be honest i've started to write these on my phone when im on the bus because i get really bored but im also usually incredibly tired so quality is never guaranteed i apologise! 
> 
> also ive made a calculated error in that ive realised i have to write for a certain pairing i dont like that much but i wont specify what it is because its a good ship im just not invested in it oops (but yh ty to anyone who's read this far!!! love ya)


	3. #3 - JJ Project

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this got a bit too long but what can i say? im still jjp trash 
> 
> (i've only scanned over it so i'll re-read in the morning and try to fix any errors)

**#3 / jj project / the railway line / mature / angst + hurt comfort + fluff (kind of) / mentions of sexual behaviour, mentions of markjin**

 

The tracks, they're incredibly cold and the feeling of the metal pressing into the back of Jaebum's skull sends a jolt through him, it’s thrilling. Sometimes he likes to imagine the train-lines are still in use and a train could be coming at any minute, ready to roll over him, but he knows it won’t. It's not that he wants to get hit by a train, he enjoys being alive, it's that it makes him feel fucking invincible to know that he won't be.  
  
"What the _fuck_ was that?" Jinyoung’s voice cuts through the silence like a sharpened blade, slicing Jaebum’s inner dialogue to bits.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He lies as he senses the younger grow nearer, rage radiating off him in waves.

“Don’t fucking play that card, Jaebum.” Jinyoung seethes as he comes to a halt in front of him, his body sprawled over the rusty train tracks.

 

“It’s not my fault Mark clearly wants your ass.” Jaebum shrugs and he knows that deep down he’s doing it to get a rise out of Jinyoung, but he can’t help it. It’s just the way he is.

“Are you-” Jinyoung can’t even finish his question because he’s so mad. He drags his fingers through his hair, squeezing his eyes shut as he focuses on his breathing. “Jaebum, I’m _this_ close, I swear to god.”

 

Jaebum can tell from Jinyoung’s tone that he shouldn’t tease him anymore, he’s honestly near his tolerance limit, and the last thing Jaebum _actually_ wants is for Jinyoung to never speak to him again.

His silence is taken as an answer by Jinyoung who opens his eyes again and looks down at the older boy, daggers and all.

“Why did you do that? What did Mark ever do to you? I thought you guys were friends?” His voice is desperate for an answer which makes sense, Jaebum’s sure it must be painful to see your best friend beating the shit out of your other best friend.

Of course this whole thing had to be going down at the one place Jaebum considered a refuge, the one place that he and Jinyoung would go to to just be themselves, together. He didn’t want it tainted with memories of Jinyoung kicking dirt in his face and leaving forever.

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

The wind whirls around them, rustling the trees and sending red brick dust flying. It’s a stark contrast to the fucking hurricane that’s going off inside Jaebum’s head, berating him for being such a terrible human being over and over again.

“Sorry isn’t going to cut it, Jaebum. He’s going to have that black eye for weeks.”

Jinyoung sounds teary, Jaebum feels it.

“I know. But I _am_ sorry, to both of you. I… I lost control and I know that’s not an excuse but my vision was so red, and I- I don’t fucking know okay I just lost it. It was unfair and I shouldn’t have taken it out on Mark. He just pushes my buttons sometimes…”

Jaebum leaves out the fact that he knows Mark pushes his buttons deliberately because he’s the one in the wrong here, not Mark.

 

“What did he say to you?”

Jaebum stares at the sky as he debates telling Jinyoung. He doesn’t want to open himself up but he also doesn’t want to lie and that’s always been a problem for him, even as a kid.

“He said he’d have you screaming his name by the end of the night. It was a joke, I know, but it ticked me off.”

Jinyoung screws his face up.

“Okay, is that it?”

Jinyoung is used to Mark making jokes about the nature of their relationship, they’ve made out drunkenly at parties a lot and they might have jacked each other off in the backseat of Mark’s car one time, but there had never been anything more than friendship between them. Jaebum knew that, didn’t he?

“Yes.” Jaebum answers with a nod. _On top of him constantly touching you and slinging his arm around your shoulders all evening._

“Why the fuck did you hit him then?”

Jaebum shrugs. He knows why but Jinyoung would never get it. The bruise on his cheek is finally starting to hurt and he doesn’t know if it’s because he’s calmed down and the adrenaline is no longer pumping through his veins or if it’s because the weight of his actions have settled on Jinyoung and that’s not okay.

“He hit me too.”

Jinyoung sighs audibly and looks to the side in frustration, his eye twitching in the way it always does when he’s stressed out.

“You hit him first, Jaebum.”

 

There’s a lump forming in his throat, blocking the words from coming out, not like he even wants to say them in the first place. He’s spent the last 10 years oh so carefully constructing a wall around his emotions to block everyone and everything out and of course Park fucking Jinyoung just had to come along with a bulldozer to tear it down.

“Can we just leave it? I’ll buy him flowers and apologise to him tomorrow.” He says as he pulls himself into a sitting position, the hard metal of the railway no longer providing any comfort or thrill.

“No, Jaebum, we can’t. You don’t just get to do that, not this time.” Jinyoung crosses his arms and the determined look on his face lets Jaebum know there’s no wriggling out of this one. “Why did Mark’s joke make you flip out?” He presses.

 

Jaebum takes a deep breath and stares at the ground.

“Because he always goes about acting like you’re his when you aren’t. Or maybe you are, I don’t know what goes on between you two, but there’s just something about it that annoys me okay?”

Jinyoung looks at him like he’s trying to figure something out.

“Why do you care?”

Jaebum sighs. He knew this was coming.

“Because when you two hang out it’s like I’m not there.”

 

Jinyoung’s brows crease and he fiddles with his sleeve uncomfortably.

“I’m allowed to have friends that aren’t you Jaebum.”

“Are you and Mark really just friends though?” There’s a bite to his words and he doesn’t miss the flicker of hurt that passes over Jinyoung’s face.

“That’s absolutely none of your business.” He answers defensively, mostly just to piss Jaebum off because there’s nothing going on between him and Mark.

“Oh well you may as well just slap a ‘just married!’ sign to the back of your car then.” Jaebum snarks as he stands up, brushing the soil off his jeans. “Glad I missed the wedding invite.” His laughter is sarcastic and there’s an underlying layer of venom, but there are tears in his eyes threatening to spill and he bites down on his lip to stop it trembling. Fuck Jinyoung and his fucking bulldozer.

“What the fuck is wrong with you? Even if Mark and I were dating, which we aren’t, that’s not up to you! It’s my life Jaebum, you’re not my fucking boyfriend!”

 

The words are followed by complete silence and Jaebum needs to get out of there immediately, before he does something _really_ stupid. He takes one last look at Jinyoung’s angry face and turns to leave, burying his fists into his coat pocket.

“Yah! Jaebum!”

He ignores him and continues walking, willing himself not to cry because he doesn’t have the right. He feels a hand on his arm and tries to shrug it off but Jinyoung is persistent and tugs on his jacket until it’s slipping off.

 

“What?!” He yells as he spins around to face the younger and suddenly the tears are rolling freely down his cheeks.

Jinyoung looks taken aback and sinks down a little, exasperation traded for concern.

“I…” He can’t finish the sentence because he’s never seen Jaebum cry, he’s never seen him look this small and childlike and vulnerable. In all the years he’s known him, Jaebum has been little more than difficult and aggressive when it came to talking about feelings but when it comes down to it; he’s still a human being. “Why do you care so much?” He whispers.

 

Jaebum wipes at his eyes and turns his head to the side, giving Jinyoung a full view of the bruise blooming right under his eye.

“I know I’m not your boyfriend Jinyoung, in fact, I’m still miffed about why I’m even your friend. All I do is drag you down, I’m difficult to read and even harder to talk to. I have nothing to offer yet you always stick by me and I don’t get it but I’m so unbelievably glad that I have you in my life. What I did tonight was wrong and fucked up and if you hate me for it, I wouldn’t be surprised. I kind of hate me too. But for the love of god please don’t make me say it.”

 

Jinyoung sucks in a breath of air at the messy coherency of Jaebum’s words.

“What if I want you to say it? No, I mean,” He reaches a hand out to guide Jaebum’s face back to look at him. His voice is so small he’s scared Jaebum won’t hear. “What if I need you to say it?”

 

Jaebum’s lip wobbles as he takes in Jinyoung’s warm palm pressed to his cheek and the watery eyes that go with it. The words don’t come out easily and why would they? After all the emotional bricking, the re-cementing and having the key to the gate thrown out, it’s hard for anything to escape. But there’s always cracks in an old wall and barriers weren’t built to last forever.

 

“I’m so in love with you.”

 

The words are whispered and Jaebum can’t do anything to stop the ugly crying that years of pent up feelings lead to. Jinyoung hushes him and rubs at his cheek with a soothing thumb.

“Don’t cry Jaebum.” He breathes, own voice trembling, and he leans forwards to press his lips to Jaebum’s. It’s a soft and gentle kiss, tentative even, and it takes a few moments before Jaebum slowly starts to kiss back.

Soon enough all of the built up emotions seep into it and Jinyoung’s nose is pressed to Jaebum’s face as teardrops stream down his cheeks, their lips moving with equal desperation like this is something they’ve both needed for a long time.

 

Jaebum pulls back for air and rests his forehead against Jinyoung’s, trying to stop the tears and the shaky, broken breaths from coming out too uneven.

 

“I’m still mad but…” Jinyoung mumbles, eyes trained on Jaebum’s lips. “I can forgive you because I love you, ok? You say you have nothing to offer but that's not true, you’re everything I want. So please don’t get jealous over Mark, my heart belongs to you. As ridiculously cheesy as that sounds.”

 

Jaebum breaks into the biggest smile he’s ever smiled as he wraps his arms around Jinyoung and pulls him in close.

“I’m so sorry, I’ll apologise to Mark tomorrow and I’ll work on myself, for you.” He promises, breath tickling Jinyoung's ear. He knows it's going to be a long process but he'd do anything to keep Jinyoung by his side and if that meant bettering himself, he could do it.

“Thank you Jaebum. So... can we get back to making out now?”  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gshfjdsjdfk i actually dont like this much but im gonna post it anyway so i can get it out of the way and focus on new pairings for a change ! hope any jjp fans reading enjoyed <3


	4. #4 - 2Jae

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im so busy atm sorry ;;;;; i hope u enjoy tho! (also congrats to got7 for their 1st seoul concert!!!)

**#4 / 2jae / the cinema theatre / general / fluff ? / mentions of past jjp**

 

The crisp air leaking from the vents fills Youngjae's lungs as he breathes deeply, perfectly in time with his bow as it slides across the strings of his violin. He gets lost in the feeling of playing, every sound more beautiful than the next, pouring his soul into each and every note. His eyes are tightly shut and all he can focus on is the music as it flows from his instrument and fills the room with articulate vibrations.  

 

He'd been playing the violin since he was 6 years old and had been labelled a 'protege' by his teacher the moment he took it up. He loved to come to the old movie theatre around the corner to play, abandoned long ago when the owner packed up and left due to big cinema companies taking over in the neighbourhood. The red velvet seats were still in tact, if only a little dirty and worn out, and the bar still had letters engraved on its wooden surface. Youngjae’d read all of them, down to the last letter.  
  
The place was technically locked up (if the padlock and chains on the front door were anything to go by) but he'd managed to find a way in through the back. The acoustics were amazing, something he’d noticed when singing to himself as he explored the place for the first time, and soon enough he'd started bringing his violin along to practice on the stage in front of the old screen, performing to the non-existent audience. It was a good pass time and made him feel like a _real_ musician, somebody established and well-known.

 

When he finally finishes his song, he bows gracefully but his imaginary performance is cut short when he hears loud clapping from the seats. His head snaps up and his eyes go wide, scanning the “crowd” for the source. He spots him sitting in the back row, farthest from the stage, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
"Jaebummm," Youngjae whines, pouting like a toddler as he holds his instrument by the neck. Jaebum pulls himself up onto the chair cushion and precariously wobbles from seat to seat, using the backs of them as stepping stones to get to Youngjae.  
  
For a moment Youngjae's scared he'll fall, but it's Jaebum, so obviously he doesn’t.  
  
"How long have you been here?" Youngjae demands, cheeks turning a saturated pink as the embarrassment sets in. Contrary to his fantasies, he _hates_ performing in front of other people, especially when he doesn’t realise they’re there.  
  
"Since about 2 songs ago." Jaebum smiles smugly as he steps onto the stage and reaches out a hand to ruffle Youngjae's hair. The younger complains as he sinks away from Jaebum's touch, trying to preserve his perfectly styled locks.  
  
"Hyung, that's so embarrassing." He grumbles petulantly and Jaebum laughs. Youngjae feels his heart flutter and looks away.  
  
"No, no you're great. You get so into it you can really tell how much you love what you do." The older explains. “Youngjae, look at me. You’re amazing, ok? There’s no need to be embarrassed.”

Youngjae reluctantly turns his head to face Jaebum, his mouth still fixed into a pout.

“You’re just saying that.”

 

Jaebum sighs but there’s still a trace of a faint smile there, and Youngjae pretends to ignore the sheer adoration in his eyes.

“Why is it that the most talented people have the worst self esteem?” The question's rhetorical and mumbled under Jaebum’s breath but it warms Youngjae’s heart nonetheless.

 

Youngjae’s spoken to Jackson about his feelings for Jaebum before but the older hadn't been entirely sure he could confirm that Jaebum’s own feelings weren’t purely brotherly.

 

And after Jaebum had gone through a rough breakup with Jinyoung, he’d repeated the same things to Mark, who also admitted he could rarely figure out what Jaebum was thinking or feeling. Confessions from Jaebum were few and far between, it had taken years for him to even work up the courage to ask Jinyoung out.

 

It was almost as though Youngjae was destined to float forever in a pool of uncertainty, unsure of whether to take the plunge or to just get out and dry himself off before it was too late.

Why did loving Jaebum have to be so hard?

 

“Hey, Youngjae, I’m sorry for listening in without your permission, ok? But you’re honestly incredible. You can bet when you’re famous and making millions I’m gonna be lining up to buy your albums.” Jaebum smiles fondly at him and places a gentle a hand on Youngjae’s cheek, grazing over it with a calloused thumb. “Now tell me what I can do to earn your forgiveness.”

“Take me out for dinner?” Youngjae suggests, praying Jaebum doesn’t notice the way his breath catches in his throat.

“Sure,” Jaebum pulls his hand back and Youngjae tries not to whimper at the withdrawal. “I’d like that.”

 

Youngjae packs up his violin and the two of them make their way to the back exit in a comfortable silence, hands brushing against each other from time to time, each touch sending jolts through Youngjae’s body and numbing his brain. Just as they’re about to leave, Jaebum halts.

“Youngjae.”

Youngjae turns to him with wide eyes.

“Hm?”

“Dinner’s on me, so don’t even try to pay.” And with that he flashes Youngjae his signature smile and reaches for his hand, clasping it in his own. Their fingers interlock and Youngjae thinks maybe, just maybe, loving Jaebum is worth it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank u for reading!!! <3

**Author's Note:**

> ok so my bbs markjae are done!!! i think the length of each drabble will depend more so on how im feeling when i write it and not on the pairing (altho i obvs have my own bias *cough* jjp *cough*) but yee idk how often this'll be updated probably just whenever im bored! 
> 
> anyway thank u for reading it really means a lot to me, especially with how stressed i am atm <3 i love u all (also im so sorry if this is abysmal its 4am and i have to be up at 6:30 lmao oh dear)


End file.
